Presas
| kanji =よるきば | romanji =Yoruga | homedimension = | averageheight = 7-8 Feet (When Transformed) | skincolor =Varies | haircolor =Varies | distinctions = Supernatural Body & Condition | averagelifespan =Immortal | primarypower =Lúavista Caza Frenético Lōcuria Vociferante | notablemembers =Alpha (Original Leadership) Beta (Original Leadership) Gamma (Original Leadership) Jean Regendorf, Remus, Romulus Fane }} The Presas (よるきば (夜牙) Yoruga Gallic for; Fangs, Japanese for; Night Fangs), alternatively referred to as the Feral Children and formerly known as Katsumi's Hounds, were a supernatural race of immortals that found residence in the . Created by the Lunar Deity Katsumi Scarlet, the Presas and the Reikon Kyuuban were considered to be an attempt to stifle her loneliness. While the Reikon Kyuuban were originally , the Presas on the other hand were originally Human Corpses. Aided by a willing S-Class Diabolus named Mammon, Katsumi Scarlet cast a form of Dark Magic that seemingly resurrected the Mind, Body, and Soul of the Corpses. However, the Dark Magic and forceful resurrection of the reborn Presas had adverse side effects on them, namely the ability to transform into mindless, rampaging Man-Wolves. These "Werewolves", as they were called, were largely known for their berserker rage and hyper aggressive tendencies, up until Katsumi managed to bind them to her control. The Presas and Reikon Kyuuban originally considered each other as equals. But as the centuries passed, that relationship quickly degenerated into a Master-Servant role, much to the chagrin of the 1st Generation Presas. Tensions continued to deteriorate even further until it eventually led to the disastrous Presas Rift. This Rift ultimately resulted in the deaths of the Presas Leadership and the subsequent purge of the Presas. The few surviving Presas soon fell into obscurity, biding their time until Alpha Romulus Fane and Wolf Rain made their presence known in Modern Day Japan. Biology and Appearance Society and Culture Culture Government Technology Powers and Abilities Immortality: Immense Durability: High-Speed Regeneration: Unlike the Reikon Kyuuban, the Presas were more than capable of healing their wounds at a far accelerated rate. Numerous Presas had shown themselves to be able to survive wounds that would normally kill a Shinigami or Meta-Humans such as the Quincy and Fullbringer. Telepathy: Physical Abilities Heightened Senses: As a general rule of thumb, a Presas's natural vision and hearing had been significantly enhanced, up to the point where they can see and hear things miles away with great clarity. They were able to see beyond the visible spectrum of light, and were able to cleverly use thermal vision to detect heat signatures during a hunt. The Presas were able to perceive things in a more detailed manner and can easily detect incoming attacks and react accordingly. *'Lúavista' (月子の空想 (ラビスタ) Rabisuta; Gallic for Moon Sight, Japanese for Vision of the Moon Children): Presas possessed another specialized field of vision called the Moon Children Vision, where they were able to detect individuals with Reikon Kyuuban and Presas blood and tune in on them. Presas Hunter used the Vision to their advantage , as it allowed them to spot enemies at a significant range and determine who was friend or foe from bystanders. Upon activation, Moon Children Vision almost reduced sound to near nothing, and dulled visual details as means to enhance target focus. Individuals with Reikon Kyuuban or Presas Blood were often differentiated with a faint purple outline to their eyes. *'Caza' (猟中月(カザ) Kaza; Gallic for Hunt, Japanese for Hunting Among the Moon): Monstrous Brute Strength: While the Reikon Kyuuban were largely known for speed and finesse, the Presas were regularly known for their brute strength. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Natural Weaponry: *'Enhanced Bite': During a Presas's Transformed State, they gained possession of a mouth capable of producing an extremely powerful bite with their jaws and fangs. They were able to unhinge or extend their jaws to create a larger mouth. The fangs were razor-sharp, able to easily slash and rip through anything. It was also noted to quite durable, up to the extent that a Presas could catch a Zanpakuto with no effort and may even break it with a slight jerk. *'Enhanced Claws': During a Presas's Transformed State, they gained possession of a prominent set of retractable claws. Presas had been noted to easily cut and rip through flesh with savage and brutal efficiently, lacerating anything it came into contact with. Presas Abilities Frenético (激昂夜 (フレンチコ) Furentiko; Gallic for Frantic, Japanese for Nighttime Wrath): Tough Skin: Claw Slasher: Used when a Presas could not rely on close-quarters combat to deal with an enemy, it was a technique intended for medium to long range battles. Using their claws as a form of outlet, a Presas was able to create blades of reishi whenever they made a slashing motion, hurling their attacks at their enemy. The Claw Slasher was misleadingly fast, and could easily bisect an unaware individual in moments. In normal circumstances, a Presas's Claw Slasher could not be stopped unless an equal or greater force overwhelms the attack or when contact was made. The size and power behind the attack was supposedly determined by a Presas's age. Jean Regendorf, who many considered to be the oldest Presas alive, can create potentially create a Claw Slasher attack as large as a skyscraper if he so chooses. Lōcuria (無援月光の暴行 (ルクリャ) Rukuria; Gallic for Lunacy, Japanese for Helpless Moonlight's Outrage): Lōcuria was an ability developed after the initial colony of Presas were established. Romulus had understood that in order to truly grasp the strange lunar powers that had been blessed onto them, they would have to morph their physiology to a much higher extent. After several ideas ran through his head, Romulus had understood that an ability to allow them to passively transform into a wolf state would be far more useful than their Vociferante, which gave them a much more savage outlook on everything in life. For this reason, Romulus had begun to investigate the implementation of Wolf DNA into the Presas. He injected test samples into a few pregnant Presas woman, whose DNA structure were modified and eventually passed down to the children. The children then displayed far more canine features, but also the passive ability to transform themselves into wolves after maturing. Later, Romulus was able to mimic this effect using spiritual power as a basis to do so, eventually allowing for the majority of the Presas population to alter from their humanoid forms to canine forms instantaneously. This allowed for Presas to assume bestial traits without succumbing to overwhelming levels of power and rage, whilst enhancing their overall combat style. Furthermore, the level of transformation could be altered at a whim upon a certain level of mastery, though many choose not to advance their skills to this point. As well as this, the transformation serves as a means to conserve a Presas' spiritual and physical power into a more compact form, whilst allowing for communication with various types of mammals with much more ease, allowing for numerous tactical advantages. Vociferante The 'Vociferante '(ボシペランツ Bosiperantu ; Gallic for "Howling") is the name of a Presas' transformation into a wolf-like monster, a Werewolf. In order to become a Werewolf, the Presas don a special wolf-shaped mask that reacts with a specific sin inside the individual, altering their body to harness the power of the sin itself. In this form, a Presas is nothing but a mindless killer, savage and brutal to the highest degree. Weaknesses List of Presas Gallery werewolf6.jpg werewolf5.jpg werewolf7.jpg LycanConcept.png Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Presas Presas